Chapter 58
is the fifty-eighth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Tanjiro Kamado cuts through his own neck and manages to wake up screaming from Enmu's dream. Nezuko Kamado who had been next to him is startled by the noise as he checks his neck to make sure it is still intact. Tanjiro looks around the scene to gather his bearings and his eyes rest on Nezuko and he immediately asks her if she is alright. As he reaches his hand out to her he notices that there is a rope tied to it which has now been burnt through due to Nezuko's flames, he notices that it smells faintly like a demon and when he pulls out his train ticket he finds that it too smells of demon and deduces that they were all put under the influence of the demon's Blood Art as the tickets were punched. Surprised at how such a powerful Blood Art could hold such a faint scent, Tanjiro focuses on the rest of his surroundings and is shocked to find Kyojuro Rengoku standing still while restraining a girl by firmly gripping her neck and yells at Zenitsu Agatsuma and Inosuke Hashibira, who are sound asleep to wake up. Grabbing his nichirin blade from beneath his seat Tanjiro gets to work and finds that his other companions also have ropes on their wrists, tying them to other people. He stops short of cutting these ropes with his sword, fearing there may be some danger in doing so and asks Nezuko to burn them instead. Tanjiro is unaware that his caution is well placed because if the ropes were cut with nichirin blades then the person invading the dreams of another would never regain consciousness, a risk Enmu had neglected to mention to his minions as he saw them as nothing more than disposable pawns and food. He tries to wake his companions up but they don't stir, however the girl who had been tied to Rengoku begins to attack him and Tanjiro wonders if she is under the influence of a demon. This idea is quickly dispelled as she yells at him for interfering and that because of it Enmu wouldn't let them dream. Tanjiro is puzzled as to why the minions are acting of their own free will as the others also wake up and close in on him. The girl yells at one minion who has awoken but refuses to step forward, saying she doesn't care if he has tuberculosis or not and if he didn't help out she would tell on him so that he wouldn't be allowed to dream. Faintly recognising the unmoving boy as the one who had been tied to him, Tanjiro takes pity on him for having such a horrible disease and in enraged at the demon who is taking advantage of such people and their weaknesses. The boy however, no longer holds any hostility and refuses to move as inside Tanjiro's subconscious he had rekindled the kindness of his youth. Upon stepping foot into the subconscious he met some sprites, bright and shining, the personification of Tanjiro's kindness. They guessed what he was looking for and had led him to Tanjiro's spiritual core, upon finding the radiant core exuding light and warmth the boy broke down crying and wished to stay there forever. However, Tanjiro woke up on his own and the boy was pulled from the dream but not before he had grabbed one of the sprites and took it with him and it now lay inside him, a part of Tanjiro's heart in his own giving light and warmth where before there had only been darkness. This vulnerability to being influenced by the subconscious of the dreamer was the biggest risk to entering anyone's dreams and was why Enmu never entered people's dreams himself. Determined to resolve the situation as quickly as possible Tanjiro knocks out the other minions, saying he had to go fight. He says he understands their desire to stay in their dreams, as he had wanted to stay in his own as well. Noticing that the one boy had begun move Tanjiro looks up at him and asks if he is alright to which the replies by thanking him. Cheered up at this, Tanjiro eagerly resumes his mission to find the demon behind all these events. He reaches the end of the train car and opens the door to be taken aback by the strong stench of the demon and he is shocked that he had managed to stay asleep in such a situation. Grappling himself to the top of the train, Tanjiro asks Nezuko to wake the others up and races forward to find Enmu at the top. The demon greets him and tells him he should have stayed asleep, continuing to say that Tanjiro should be thanking him for showing him such a nice dream. Taunting him, Enmu asks if next time he should show him his father coming back to life, enraging Tanjiro who gets ready to attack. Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Nezuko Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Inosuke Hashibira * Kyojuro Rengoku * Enmu Events Navigation ru:Глава 58 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc